The present invention relates generally to an adjustable dowel jig fixture which is easily adapted to provide drill guide means for application to various kinds of workpieces to enable accurate dowel hole drilling therein for end to end or edge to edge dowelling. The dowel drill fixture of the present invention can be adjusted to all angles and can be adapted for accurately drilling matching blind mirror image dowel holes into workpieces for all angles of end to end dowelling.
In the construction of various objects from wood, such as furniture and the like, it is often desirable or necessary for a craftsman to attach two separate pieces of wood together in a strong and accurately aligned manner. Such attachment is commonly accomplished by dowelling adjacent edges or ends of the two pieces together. In dowelling the two pieces of wood together, matching holes are bored into each of the adjacent portions of the two pieces and a dowel is inserted into the hole in one piece and then inserted into the matching and aligned hole in the other piece, using glue to secure the dowel and adjacent portions of the workpieces together. Usually, of course, a plurality of matching holes and dowels are employed. It is often important that the wood or workpieces be accurately positioned with respect to each other, which result can be obtained only if the dowel holes are accurately drilled to provide matching and aligned holes so that when dowels are inserted therein the workpieces will have the desired alignment.
Various kinds of dowel drill fixtures are known in the art. For example, various dowel drill fixtures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,153,841; 1,207,717; 2,903,920; 3,464,296; 3,557,641; 3,864,053; and 4,093,394. There remains, however, a need for an accurate dowel drill guide fixture which is adaptable to provide a plurality of different angles and heights for end to end dowelling and which also is adaptable to provide a plurality of heights and positions for edge to edge dowelling. It would also be desirable, of course, if such a dowel drill fixture could be economically manufactured so as to be practically available to the average craftsman.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dowel fixture which provides precise guide means for various dowelling set ups and which is easily manipulated and adjusted by the craftsman from one selected position to another. Another object of the present invention is to provide a dowel drill fixture which provides single center line or double center line positioning with only one set up and which can be handheld in use. A further object of the present invention is to provide a dowel drill fixture which is adaptable for both edge to edge dowelling and all angles of end to end dowelling. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a dowel drill fixture which can be economically manufactured. These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following disclosure taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.